


Home x Made

by olivemeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about valentines and Killua and Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home x Made

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this twenty minutes ago after procrastinating Valentine's fic for two weeks. I'm the worst!

Killua’s valentine was carefully constructed - he’d been making them for days, after all. Practiced cutting paper lace to frame the paper hearts he’d carefully trimmed, trying to apply just enough glue so that the paper wouldn’t ripple. He’d tested out each marker before using it, to make sure it worked and didn’t look bad on the paper.  _Expensive_ paper, smooth and shiny.

It had taken seventeen tries in the end. Each failure was hidden until Killua could discretely dispose of it - usually by charring it with a jolt of electricity. He’d written the words over and over again until he was positive they were right, looked right. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Gon.” 

Killua had stood in candy shops for hours, looking at chocolate. It wasn’t as if it was abnormal for him, but now it wasn’t for him. It had been something to fret over, because Gon didn’t really  _like_  chocolate, at least not the sweet milk chocolate that Killua coveted. 

Dark chocolate was too complicated. He’d bought so many kinds, trying them all out even if they were so bitter that his face screwed up into a scowl. Made notes of each one - “too sweet”, “weird gritty texture”, “ _really_  hard to bite into”. 

By the time he’d found the one he thought was perfect, he’d spent several thousand jenny in the endeavor. But in the end, he had a little heart shaped box full of chocolates, and though he fretted, he was really out of time. 

February 13th passed in a haze of nervousness, and Killua wasn’t able to sleep. All he could think about was what was stashed in his bag, kept hidden away from Gon. 

On February 14th, Gon was the one to wake him up. The other boy’s face was a mess of excitement, his grin big enough that it looked like it hurt. 

It was eight in the morning, and Gon couldn’t wait anymore. 

Glitter descended on him and Killua sneezed, sending red and gold and silver everywhere. 

Gon’s valentine was a disaster. It was the greatest thing Killua had ever seen in his entire life - clumps of glitter that scattered everywhere, messy hearts cut out of construction paper and stuck on haphazardly. And Gon wasn’t even sheepish about it. He was already talking as Killua looked at it.

"I thought about buying one, but there wasn’t anything that seemed right so I had to make my own. I put a lot on it, but it’s okay because that’s how much I love Killua. Oh! I got you," Gon paused, and boxes of chocorobos rained down on the bed. Some of them were different from the normal ones, red boxes with heart eyes. "I bought a lot, but then a few days later I saw they were making Valentine’s Day ones so I got some of those too. More chocolate is better, right? Since you love chocolate."

Killua’s eyes darted to his bag, where the Valentine he’d made was still hidden. Gon didn’t seem to notice. “Um, Gon,” he started, even as he tried to gather up the chocolates without dropping the construction-paper mess. “I was-“

Gon’s face fell a little. “Sorry for waking you up early. I just was really excited, you know? The only people I’ve ever been able to make valentines for are Grandma and Mito-san. So I wanted to make one for Killua too.” He scratched at his neck. There was glitter there. “Actually, I don’t know if you even do Valentine’s Day in your family.”

"We don’t," Killua said flatly. The idea of his family giving each other valentines made him scowl. It was gross. "But it’s not like I don’t know about it. Hey, get off me, okay?"

"Oh, sorry." Gon rolled off the bed to land with a thump, and when Killua got up, boxes of chocolates slid off to fall to the ground. He scrambled to pick them all up, stacking them carefully in a little pyramid. 

When Killua carefully extracted the valentine he’d made from his bag, he got glitter on it. And he wasn’t even mad. “I made you one too,” he said casually, even though nervousness made his heart pound. When he thrust it into Gon’s hands, the other boy’s eyes lit up.

"You  _made_  this?” Gon turned it over and over in his hands, and every time he looked at it, his smile seemed to widen. “That’s incredible, Killua!”

"Well, you know," Killua said, feeling his chest swell in pride. He didn’t feel as anxious anymore. "I am pretty great, you know, so of course it’s good. And I know you don’t really like sweet stuff, so I got you dark chocolate.  _Hey_ , what are you laughing at me for?”

Gon  _was_  laughing, little giggles that bubbled up out of him. His cheeks were a little red, and Killua could feel his own face heating up in response. “Well, you know? I’m really happy, that Killua got me something. And you didn’t just get it, you made it, so it’s extra special.”

"C-cut it out, you idiot," Killua stammered, pushing the box of chocolates against Gon’s chest roughly. "It’s embarrassing!"

"I know!" Gon flopped onto the bed, sending chocorobos bouncing across the blankets. "But that’s what today’s for, right? Doing stuff for people we love. And I love Killua, so I want to embarrass you a little."

Killua tackled Gon to the sheets to smother him with a pillow, ignoring the way the other boy squawked.

When he opened the first chocorobo later, the prize that slid out was super rare.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna dedicate this little end-note to all the people who read and comment on my fics. I don't respond to comments a lot because there are tons of them and I never know what to say. But I read every single one and I appreciate them so much.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! I love you guys. You're what makes writing worth it.


End file.
